Summatree Wiki
Welcome to the Summatree Wiki Summatree's are a special type of organism. They are pests of an unknown origin, and today, there is only one left alive in the world. The Summatree is not a household pet, not to be trusted around small children. The Summatree is a wild creature not to be messed with. Summatrees only eat starbucks ventis and occasionally trentas. The Summatree is forgetful and will often lose her glasses. Summatrees can cure all types of cancer if you are able to swallow the tree whole, which is very challenging. The Dangers of the Summatree Summatrees are very dangerous. They use a ponytail extruding from the tip of their spikes to whip people. They worship the jungkook. They eat your genitals. They dazzle you with fabulouness and then EAT YOUR BRAINS. Just be aware the its swagger can blind you. The Summatree likes to steal from people, especially kate spade bracelets. They like people, but just do not like seeing them on a day to day basis. They do have predators, though. - The wild Carson Moon: This wild animal will stick to her and never let go, until she has to bite the and they will release their sticky goo. - The rabid Oliver Cho: This animal is a hybrid of an X-acto Knife and a stingray. It also releases cholorform in its sweat. This wild animal will jump on the hind of the Summatree and perform their most famous action, the "jump n' hump." The Summatree will get scared and use its large vulumptuous booty to ward the enemy off. The Summatree's Weaknesses Whenever it snows, the summatree hides indoors and refuses to leave until night. You see, the snow is so white that the summatree has nowhere to hide! How the Summatree Lives Summatree's have a very interesting lifestyle. They live off of different types of soda's and rolls from the Chapin café. They also appreciate any form of asian foods. They live off of starbucks ventis and trentas. They tend to sleep late and have to wake up early for they live on the longest island. If you ever want to lure and catch a summatree, just buy a venti Caramel Frappucino and/or green tea and they will come running, and they dont even run. What the Summatree Loves THEY LOVE TO LICK PUM PUMS...WHICH ARE TURNED UP AT ALL TIMES. They enjoy math problems and bikes/the empire state building. Summatrees love asians, be aware if your orgin is from the eastern hemesphere. Also, be aware of your age. The Summatree is attracted to all ages, and jobs. The Summatree is also attracted to supervisors, so be aware if you know the Summatree. If the Summatree sees an asian, she will immediately go into "rape and escape" mode. The Summatree worships Black Jesus and refuses to ever complete Moksha. How a Summatree Reproduces The summatree would preferably like to reproduces with those of Asian descent. She is short and bubbly, so you may want to be tall and beautiful. If you are a hot, tall asian who takes interest in the summatree, even if you dont like her back, if she made you smile, she will be fine with you not being friends with her. The summatree usually fantasizes about mating with the Jungkook, a member of the clan BTS. She also tends to enjoy looking at the faces of her friend's cousins and track opponents. Summatree also loves Brandon Kim (as does her friend, Abby-kale), and her best guy friend is ironically . The Brandon Kim does not like Abby-kale and the summatree's even shorter friend lil'tree enjoys teasing Abby-kale about said dislike. The summatree shows love in several different was to different kinds of people: 1. Hate: If the summatree makes fun of you but still tells you about her problems and gives you hugs, you are one of the summatree's best friends. (this is the most common emotion) 2. Clingyness: The summatree will release her sap and get very clingy, but it hates clingy people. This could mean one of two things: a) she likes you, or b) she really wants to be your friend but still feels as if you don't want her there. 3. Not texting back: she hates you. The Summatree's Pastimes - The summatree enjoys going on Omegle and Tumblr. - When on Omegle the Summatree's interest is usually "India" or "Indian men" and then harassing them and asking if they have achieved moksha and what caste they are in (she won't talk to you unless you are a Brahmin). - Her Omegle video chats vary. They can either be hot asian telling her how perfect she is and calling her their "princess" or an Indian fat pregnant woman rubbing her pum pum. - If this does happen, the Summatree will probably throw up. - Summatrees enjoy the many voices of the Asian male singer. - She tends to try and broadcast these voices to the world but fails and delivers her sound of extreme pain instead -Ryutaro Arimura is the summatrees god. - She tends to make the fellow asian feel bad about themselves because she knows more of their language than they do. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:How a Summatree Reproduces